The Servant of Evil
by alexdemyx
Summary: The story of the Servant and everyone else with a South Park cast. It starts from the begining when the royals where born all the way to there end.


Blood was splattered all over the throne room's floor. King Scotch stared down at the man he'd just slain with a smile. "Now you can't help any other Kingdom, I thank you again for your predictions." The man sputtered coughing up blood onto the floor.

"You have just started the chain of events that shall lead, to your downfall." The fortune teller chocked out. "See this stain." The man said weakly pointing to the blood he'd spat onto the floor. The King stood stock still listening to the fortune that was bond to come to pass.

"You shall father a child with this same exact mark on their back." He coughed again, sinking farther down to the cold floor. "That child shall cause the downfall of your Kingdom, good luck stopping that to pass." The fortune teller smiled finally giving up laying on the floor, lifeless his all knowing eyes looking straight at the King's feet.

"You bastard!" The King roared kicking the man hard in the gut wishing he was still alive to take back the fortune he was already fearing. His wife was already due to have a child very soon.

The blasted fortune teller had left his mark in a way that the King rushed to his wife's chambers. He had heard rumor that she was in labor, King Scotch would have come sooner if not for the heap now rotting in his throne room, threatening to leave. That matter had been more pressing and needed to be dealt with before the dead man could have offered his sight, to other kingdoms. But now that man had cursed him and his unborn child.

The king came to a stop in front of his Queen's chambers seeing the hustle and bustle of maids and midwives come and go. The child was coming if not already here. As he entered one of the maidens confirmed his suspicion. He was now the proud father of twin boys.

Quickly he rushed into his Queen's bedchamber to see her sitting up smiling weakly. Nodding her head to the cradle wear he could her soft wails echoed from. Cautiously he walked like a dead man towards the basket the fortune teller's last words playing in his mind.

Before he looked he granted his wife a quick fake smile then turned back to his task with a grimace, looking down at the two golden haired angles sniffling from life. Time froze, for staring plainly up at him was a bloody stain on the left child's back. The very same he'd left in his throne room for the servant's to clean up.

This child was mocking him, by proudly displaying the mark as he lay half on his brother, drool claiming his twin. This boy, his son was going to destroy him. No fortune from that man had ever been wrong.

**Eight Years Later**

Kenneth McCormick sat at the piano singing as he sang the melody his mother smiling happily as he played. He wondered when his poor excuses of a father would return from the palace. Yes, his father.

The man that seemed to blow through half of the money granted him by the king every year, in a few months time. The man was an alcoholic and a gambler. Typically his family would end up resorting to look like the peasants they guarded. Thank gods, the people who worked his father's lands loved the noble family and his father only taxed them the bare minimum or they'd likely not have the mansion that badly needed some attention.

Why the room Kenny was in now had a gigantic whole in the roof, letting the morning light bask him and the piano in its glow. Flowers and ivy had snuck there way through cracks in the stone and in fact this room the biggest in the house, only second to his parents quarters, was a part of Kenny's quarters. His two siblings had mere cupboards compared to Kenny's rooms which consisted of the room he was playing in and the small library/study in the next that held his bed as well.

It was a simple existence, one in which he rarely left his father's lands let alone the mansion itself. Which in itself was sad seeing as the Kingdom was so close. Kenny had always fancied the thought of traveling there even if just for a day. It would be wonderful if he could see the lovely Queen who visited in her own setting. Speaking of the Queen, he turned his head slightly to look at the royal figure entering his room.

"Good day Master Kenny." Queen Liana smiled holding out her hand for a kiss as his mother bowed. Immediately he went to give her the kiss taking in her features. She was beautiful short dirty blonde hair and pale skin her frame petite. At eight Kenny had already developed a perverse way at looking at women and even men. He'd already tried to get more than a kiss from a few of the village children down the hill. Thankfully no one was the wiser.

"My Queen, my father is out in the fields."

"Again, I see he's already behind in his funds." She looked around at the disarray glaring at the ceiling. "When well he fix this room?"

"When the ale stops calling to his heart." Kenny said simply.

"You are a wise one for your age, so mature. Which is why I have a specific task for you, I'd like you to care for my son for a week or two. He's needed a break from castle life in the country. Even though I do not trust your father's financial skills I do trust him to care for him."

"He will not fail you, I will not let him."

"That is splendid the young prince is waiting in my carriage outside." She turned to lead the room, nodding when the boy followed her. He was well mannered and new his position.

"I myself well be in our vacation home to the south with my husband. The King believes my sweet prince to be at home. So please do not mention anything to anyone of him being here." His mother nodded, frowning this could go horribly if the king discovered.

"Butters." The Queen called, when they reached the front door. Not even bothering to walk down the mansion steps.

"I'm ah comin, mother." A small feminine voice called, opening the carriage door. Kenny's breath was literally taken away on seeing the golden boy. The boy looked very similar to him with one major difference. Where as Kenny was skinny from some skipped meals in the past the prince looked a bit more plump, not much mind you but a bit. Besides that the most striking difference was how feminine the boy looked.

Granted they both had the same baby blue eyes and golden messy locks cut even similarly, but the prince was more petite like his mother. Kenny was taller and more muscular and just a better version of the male specimen. This prince may have looked nearly identical to him, but he could have instead passed for a female version of Kenny. If either woman present noticed the striking similarities they didn't mention it.

"Kenny this is Prince Leopold Scotch, my son." Liana said once the boy reached her side giving a slight bow and holding out his hand for a kiss.

"My pleasure, my prince." He responded bowing and gracing the boy a kiss on the hand Butters blushed.

"No ah the honor is m-mine." Butters stuttered taking back his hand and wringing it with its partner.

Butters was an interesting boy and a pussy. Like his feminine frame suggested he was not strong nor was very many of his hobbies to say masculine. None the less Kenny was forever at his side making sure the boy's stay was comfortable and keeping him safe when the boy attempted some form of masculinity, one being horseback riding.

It turned out Butters had never been on a horse before. So Kenny and his older brother, who got roped into it, helped teach the young prince. It just so happened one of the mares had given birth to a colt a few months back, which already was big enough to start riding. Kenny had already claimed the colt naming her Joey, and broken her. She was a friendly tamed beast. One that he felt for sure Butters could handle. He was wrong.

"AHHHH! Kenny!" Butters was flying and Kenny's other horse Mickey was having trouble keeping up. Joey which, Butters was now calling Josephine, had jumped the fence thankfully without Butters flying off and was enjoying a free run with a rider who didn't know how to tell her to stop.

"You need to pull back on the reins, try saying 'Whoa'!" He called maneuvering Mickey to try and get on the side of Joey where Butters feet where dangling. It was truly amazing how he'd taken up side saddle so naturally and had yet fallen off. Why side saddle, Kenny had no idea but he hadn't had the heart to correct him.

Butters tried in vain to pull the reins, sadly he didn't pull them back to far and eventually switched to just swinging them up and down encouraging Josephine to go faster, which she did, Kenny trying to catch up. Where was his brother when he needed him?

"Butters take my hand and jump." Kenny yelled pulling alongside the happy mare. He was tired of the chase.

"But I ah c-can't." He called back fighting back his tears of terror.

"Trust me! I'll protect you!" With that he held out his hand willing the small hand to take it. It did, with a lurch falling forward towards Mickey and the ground. Kenny tried to lift Butters but quickly discovered he wasn't strong enough to lift him further than an inch and knew with perfect clarity that hold wasn't going to last.

Swiftly Kenny jumped curving his body to try and protect the young fragile prince. It hurt like hell, the landing but he couldn't focus on the pain seeing as he had to roll their bodies away from Mickey's back hooves as he sped forward. Josephine already had sped ahead stopping a yard away after discovering her fallen rider. She was a good horse.

"K-kenny!" Butters screamed rolling the taller blonde onto his back pressing hard on his chest. Kenny letting out a 'oof', it was not pleasant.

"Butters please get off." Quickly the small blonde complied jumping away as if Kenny where on fire.

"I'mah so s-sorry! Oh hamburgers are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kenny coughed sitting up. Already his body felt sore, he glanced over at the deathly horses whining a yard away. "But I think we'll walk back." Butters shook his head vigorously.

After the first horse incident Butters rapidly progressed, and became quite taken with Josephine, asking Kenny to ride with him on her to a field in the mornings. Their they'd typically stay the day reading or just talking while snacking on the food Butters had prepared.

In just a week and a half, Kenny had already become quite taken with his prince. Learning all about the boy's life at the castle, which strangely wasn't as peachy as he would have pictured. It turned out life at the castle really wasn't kind to the sweet prince.

Butters had no friends and his father always looked down on him. Oh, Butters thought he had friends but the more stories he'd tell to Kenny the more certain the boy grew that they were just abusing and using him for his power.

There where stories about times Butters played hide and seek with the palace children and wasn't found for days. Or they'd purposely ditch him, or make fun of him. Butters father would constantly yell at him to be manlier and be a better child; grounding him to the high tower, where the boy practically lived from the sounds of it. For things that really where not bad at all but what normal children might do.

Butters said sadly that he loved it being there with Kenny and he was the happiest he'd ever been. He talked off asking his mother if he could invite Kenny to the castle, after all Kenny was his best friend now and Kenny only was with him because of the Queen!

But the little blonde lying next to him had really become more than a simple favor to the queen. He'd become his world, a window to the outside that he'd always craved. A true friend that he wanted to protect and keep smiling, for real instead of the fake smile he was now positive the boy wore to protect himself. He hoped the queen would agree to Butters plan.

"Hey, Butters it's getting dark…" He said gently and tirdly. They'd stayed much later than usual and had fallen asleep, mainly because Butters was supposed to leaving soon for the castle. His mother after all had stated about two weeks.

"Ahh hamburgers do we ah have ta Kenny?"

"Yeah, we should get Josephine. I'll ride, sorry but you go slower." Kenny laughed giving him a light pat on the shoulder as he sat up.

"Actually can I ride her I think I'd prefer a slow ride?" Butters asked sitting up, he loved being out and wanted to remain so a bit longer. If he had been at the castle he'd surly be grounded for tying but since he was with the McCormick's he was sure they could.

"Damn it looks like where walking instead." Kenny growled, having walked over to check the tree he'd tied the horse to. The knot had come undone and the young mare had run off in there sleep. "There's no way we'll find her soon, and if we leave now on foot it well be dark when we reach the mansion."

"But we ah c-can't leave Josephine." Butters said, already tearing up. Kenny gave him a hug liking the way it felt to hold the young prince. He was adorable, and honesty Kenny kind off fancied him a bit.

"She'll be fine; we need to worry about ourselves. Well come find her tomorrow, I promise." He wiped the tears from the eyes that so shone like his own. Sometimes he'd wonder if they could be twins then he'd shake his head. It was impossible.

"Come on let's go home." He smiled taking the small hand he adored leading him forward on their long trek.

They hurried walking silently, staring at the shadows growing from the trees of the forest lining their path. Butters hand was shaking and Kenny just squeezed tighter trying to ignore the shadows himself.

"Did you here that?" Butters whimpered quietly spinning his head towards the forest eyeing the shadows.

"It was probably nothing…" Kenny told himself. Ignoring the fact that the dark seemed to be arriving sooner than he would have thought and one of the shadows seemed to be growing bigger as if it was coming closer. He ran.

"Kenny I'mah scared!" Butters yelled trying to keep up tears flying.

"We'll be fine just hurry, it's getting dark." He glanced back at that shadow feeling dread. He had a bad feeling, especially since the shadow seemed to be following while getting closer to the edge of the wood. More shadows following close behind.

"Hurry Butters!"

"I'mah tryin!" With a since of dread Kenny realized they weren't going to beat the force coming after them.

In a mere second it would break through the brush and then once it hit the plain it could easily reach them diagonally. He wanted to think it was something friendly but he knew he couldn't take chances. He pulled Butters behind him standing firm for the thing to rush them. If it was bad he'd beat it to a living pulp even if it killed him. He'd protect his prince.

Finally the thing broke through the darkened woods into the minimal sunlight still present as the ball of fire set. Butters gasped running around Kenny, it was his father, the king.

Kenny watched everything in slow motion as followers appeared behind the king, his own father one of them slightly bloodied. The overly happy Butters ran to great the frowning man who seemed as cold as ice, with a whip of his hand Butters was flung to the ground.

"Butters!"

"That is prince Leopold to you!" The king yelled stepping down from his horse to lift Butters up from the arm. "And you how dare you disobey me! I told your mother specifically you were to remain in the tower." He yelled hitting his son in the face again.

"Stop it!" Kenny yelled rushing to his friend's aid grabbing the king's other arm. King Scotch looked down at him with a look of such intense hatred Kenny shivered. This couldn't be a man; this had to be a monster. He was hit hard, flung a few feet from the king's feet.

"McCormick! How dare you host my son in this monster's presence." He dropped Butters to the ground, the poor blonde landing on his shoulder. "Butters leave my sight this instant I will deal with you later!" He roared, swiftly one of the men rushed to take the young prince up in his arms.

Kenny slowly got up staring as Butters squirmed yelling his name, he rushed towards his prince. Before he could even get close another guard picked him up. He screamed, kicking the man. The man holding Butters got on his horse and with a quick nod to the king rode off towards the manor, Butters yelling the whole way.

"Let me go! Butters! Butters!"

"Shut up, you demon child I should kill you where you stand. McCormick I have treated you kindly, you had one simple task and you have gone against it." Scotch unsheathed his sword, Kenny's father paling backing slowly away from the king.

"So now I shall have your head." With one swift swing and step forward his father was cut, from his left shoulder to his right hip. Blood sprayed onto the brush.

"DAD!" He pulled his sword out from his father's chest and without a glance back King Scotch got on his horse.

"Kill him; I'm tired of worrying." He said, without emotion riding after his son. Kenny stared wide eyed, his father was dead. His father was dead; it played over and over in his head. With one question clouding his mind as he was shoved to the ground with his hands freshly tied behind his back staring not at the man holding his sword for the swing but at his father now lifeless. It was over.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled from so far away as the man who had nearly ended his life collapsed to the ground sputtering. "Kenny!" He was tackled into a hug and yet he could feel nothing but the tears on his face.

"Don't worry your mother will protect you. I'm finally here shhh don't cry my brave boy." Finally with clouded eyes he looked at the figure holding him. It wasn't his mother. It was the queen.

"Madam we have to leave now, his highness well notice your absence." Another feminine voce said softly. It was his mother.

"Of course, Kenny you must leave now. Mrs. McCormick well protect you like she always has. I well come back as soon as I can and then I'll explain everything." The queen said quickly nodding at his mother, then without a word whistled rushed off two the woods.

He couldn't move it was all too much, nothing made since.

They didn't go back to the mansion. Instead his mother had picked him up and had run to a man deep in the forest. Who took them both on two the other stead he'd fond wandering, he'd found Josephine. But even the sight of the sweet mare didn't shake Kenny from his dark hole. Instead they rode in silence as fast as the steeds could run.

It was all a blur, the ride and being hurried into a small cottage a great distance away from his home. Seeing but not feeling as his two siblings hastily ran from the cottage doors to give him a hug. Being told they'd talk in the morning and falling into a nightmare dream world. One in which the King killed his father and then sweet Butters.

He awoke with a start sweating and panting heavily. He looked every which way around the room, then the memories from yesterday hit him full force again. His father, Butters. Swiftly he rushed from his bed and towards the front door passing the kitchen.

"Kenny! Kenny, stop!" His mother's voice yelled rushing from her preparation for breakfast to grab him. She missed; he would have made it if not for the front door swinging open to show the queen and the man who had lead them there.

"Kenny? What are you doing going outside." The queen asked shocked entering, immediately the man slammed the door shut behind them blocking his way.

"You!" Kenny rushed screaming only to be caught by his mother. "You're the reason my father's dead, where's Butters? Why the hell are you here, you fucking murderers' whore! I'll kill you. I'll kill him!" He continued screaming trying desperately to escape and claw her face off. "I don't care if you're the god damn queen!" He really didn't, he didn't care if he was hanged or his head was chopped off the king wanted to do it anyway.

"Kenny stop it! She's your mother for gods' sake!" He stopped. _Don't worry your mother will protect you. I'm finally here shhh don't cry my brave boy. _The memory rang through his head.

"What?" He said quietly the fight leaving his body.

"You are Prince Kenneth Scotch heir to the throne, twin bother to Prince Leopold Scotch, and you are my son." The queen said bravely blinking away tears. "Come there is much to discuss."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I became obssesed with Servant of Evil awhile back and reached the conclusion that it would be fun to make a crossover and that South Park strangly fit. As you can tell the cast so far introduced is Rin and Lin. I picked those two cause I didnt want to use Marjorine and Bunny strangly fits in my oppinion seeing as they look farily simmular, both bieng blonde blue eyed cuties. Plus Kenny is usually potrayed as one to be protectful come on Mysterion. Plus at the end Lin dies and Kenny dies all the time so that be my reasons. I chose Butters as Rin so that way I had twins and cause I love him and he fits the love triangles in the story. I know he's not as cruel as Rin seems to be potrayed but I've got a reason why I think for him bieng a Tyrant. If you guess who's who I'll tell you if ya got it right in a cast list. Cause that should be fun I'm sure you can figure it out. Tis actually really easy. ^^<p>

I may not continue this though when I was writeing this it was fun but it was hard and i lost my flashdrive with a major chunk I wrote. So once I convince myself to rewrite that chunk you may see more. But I also have so much to write and do so who knows. If I don't if one of you takes an interest please feel free to do your own version I'd be glad to check it out. :D


End file.
